


Surprise

by rainbowgoddess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of episode 1 x 20, Steve has a surprise for Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

As Steve was loaded into the helicopter, he called down to Danny to thank him.

He saw a big grin on Danny's face as Danny started making signs in the air. "I — heart — you."

Steve almost fell out of the helicopter when he saw that. The army guys had seen it too, he supposed, but they didn't say anything, for which he was grateful.

Chin had seen it, though. He looked at Steve in surprise. "I didn't know you and Danny were together," he said.

Actually, Steve hadn't known it either. He'd never asked Danny what, exactly, the status of their relationship was. He knew how he felt about Danny; he didn't know how Danny felt about him. He wasn't sure if their hike up to the petroglyphs counted as a date or not. To him it was. But to Danny? He didn't know.

But now that he had seen Danny signing "I love you" to him, he finally knew.

However, he didn't want to try explaining all this to Chin at the moment. So he leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes and let his facial expression show how much pain he was feeling from his broken arm and other injuries. He moaned a little for good measure.

Chin seemed to get the message. "Hey, do we have a medic here who can give McGarrett something for pain? It's obvious he's hurting."

"I'm sorry we had to leave Danny behind down there," Chin commented as the medic gave Steve an injection. "There wasn't enough room for him in the chopper. I'm sure he's worried sick about you."

Actually, Steve figured that Danny was probably a lot less worried about him now that he was no longer in danger of falling off that ledge. But he'd been able to tell how worried Danny had been before that, and he'd been touched by Danny's concern for him.

As the painkillers kicked in, Steve started to make plans.

When Kamekona picked him up at the hospital, Steve asked him to make a side trip on the way to Five-0 headquarters.

"Where we goin'?" Kamekona asked.

"Jewelry store," Steve answered. "I have to pick up a ring."

"A ring?" Kamekona asked in excitement. "You got a girlfriend? You gonna propose?"

Steve laughed. "No, I don't have a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend."

Kamekona took a moment to process that information. "Ohhhh. Okay. So are you gonna propose?"

Steve told Kamekona exactly what he had in mind.

"You're a romantic, braddah, you know that?" Kamekona asked with a smile.

"Let's just get to the jewelry store. They're expecting me at headquarters."

Friday night....

At the Hilton, the team, plus Kamekona, sat around a table sipping drinks and listening to the music.

The waitress came to their table and asked to sign Steve's cast. So far Kamekona had been the only one to sign it; he hadn't let Danny sign it just for the fun of seeing his reaction.

Steve hadn't anticipated how upset — how jealous — Danny would get when Steve allowed the waitress to sign his cast. Kamekona jumped up and started clowning around in order to provide a distraction — and maybe to try to get a date with the waitress. He felt a little bad for making Danny jealous, but at the same time, he kind of liked it.

While everyone's attention was focused on Kamekona's antics, Steve slipped something out of his pocket and hid it under the table.

When the fireworks started, Steve reached over and took Danny's hand. "I have something for you," he said.

"Oh, yeah? What is it?" Danny asked in curiosity.

Steve removed the ring from under the table. "This is for you. They just made it legal, a couple of weeks ago, and...." He offered the ring to Danny. "Will you marry me?"

The look on Danny's face was one of stunned surprise and amazement. Then he smiled, similar to the smile he'd given Steve when Steve was being pulled into the helicopter. He didn't say anything at first. He pulled Steve toward him and kissed him hard. Then he slipped the ring on to his finger. "Yes," he said, just as the fireworks and music reached a crescendo.

"I didn't hear you," Steve teased. He knew he didn't have to hear him; Danny's actions said it all.

Danny stood up and announced, "YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!"

The people at the tables around them cheered as Steve and Danny kissed again.


End file.
